


Bar Fight

by Dinosaurjockey



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaurjockey/pseuds/Dinosaurjockey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samson and Cullen get into a bar fight, one pulls a dagger on Cullen leaving a nasty gash in his chest. When Samson decides to try and patch it on his own it leads to some interesting events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bar Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fyi, this is by no means meant to be medically accurate. It is 100% a self indulgent fic that I wrote in my Skype group at 1AM. I just wanted to satisfy my blood kink and wrote this, so please ignore the inaccuracies because I know they're there. I also didn't write the fight scene because I just wanted to get to the porn.

Samson stood and pushed Cullen onto the bed, head spinning from the smell of blood. The affect it was having on him was staggering, he’d always had a fascination for blood, but seeing it on Cullen was a different story. He crawled atop him and kissed him feverishly, grinding against Cullen’s hardening cock. Reaching down, he undid the strings of Cullen’s pants and pulled them to his ankles so they could be kicked off.

Samson gazed at the amount of blood pouring from the wound and moaned. “I hope that isn’t too serious, I really don’t think I can bandage you right now.”

Not waiting for a reply, Samson lowered his head and kissed around the gash, licking up blood as he moved lower. The taste, the SMELL, it was all so intoxicating, his mind was starting to go fuzzy. He stopped his licking, not wanting to drink it all up just yet, and moved to Cullen’s cock, planting bloody kisses along the shaft.

Cullen watched with lidded eyes, completely wrapped in pleasure and pain. The cut burned, it stung down to the muscle, but it felt _good_  and he couldn't stop Samson if he wanted to. The sight of his bloodied face licking at his cock was too much. The heat of blood adding to the warmth of Samson’s mouth, Cullen had to close his eyes to keep from cumming right then.

Samson traced two fingers through the puddle of blood on Cullen’s stomach, making sure to soak every inch until they dripped before moving them between his plump ass. He teased Cullen’s hole slowly. Sliding in one finger and thrusting a bit before pushing in the second. The blood worked well as a substitute for lube; soon Cullen was stretched and wet, twitching for something larger.

Cullen moaned, begging Samson to quit teasing, to fuck him already. He couldn't say no to such a sweet voice. Removing his fingers, he straddled Cullen’s body and rubbed his cock through the blood, pushing it against the large wound and reveling in the feel of the split skin; like a bloody cunt.The thought of fucking into the gash almost made Samson cum, he bit his tongue to distract himself. A terrible idea clawed at the back of his mind and he slid his head along the wound. Cullen’s gasps of pains sounded so good, he needed to hear more. Biting his lip, he pushed deeper into the cut, fresh blood seeping up and warming the head of his cock. Cullen screamed in pain, clawing at the bed sheets and murmuring ‘Sam’ over and over in pleading tones.

Samson gulped, pausing to let Cullen get use to the pain. But he couldn't wait long. Grasping the base of his cock, he pushed in deeper, feeling the tissue starting to tear at the pressure. Cullen let out another scream, tears running from the corners of his eyes. “Please, Samson, you’re making it worse. It hurts so bad.”

But his cries only made Samson harder, and he pushed in until his head was buried in Cullen’s chest. Fuck, it was so warm, so WET; he moved his cock around in the wound, enjoying the sound of Cullen’s sobs. Desperately needing to come, he started to stroke his cock as he thrust, each one tearing the skin and sucking him deep, causing more blood to bubble over. Not wanting to be the only one feeling good, he reached his other hand down to touch Cullen. He was surprised to find him still hard and leaking pre-cum. “Ho, you’re actually enjoying this too?” He breathed, jerking Cullen in time with his own movements.

Samson didn't last long. The sounds of Cullen gasping from pleasure and pain, the hot blood that soaked his cock, and the sucking tightness of soft flesh around his head was too much. He buried himself as deep as he could go and pumped himself furiously; leaning down, he gave Cullen a rough kiss, leaving blood smears across his face.

“Sammy, I-” Cullen gasped suddenly, hazel eyes shooting open and looking into Samson’s. Nodding in encouragement, he picked up the pace of his movements, bringing them both to the edge.

When Samson felt Cullen’s seed leak around his hand, he let himself go into the deep slash of red; watching with fascination as his cum mixed with the blood and bubbled out over his cock and ran down the pale chest. They stay where they were, breathing heavy and coming down from orgasm.

“Sam, please take it out, it hurts.” Cullen breathed, shoving at Samson’s sweaty chest.

He pulled his softening cock away and reached for the long forgotten rag on the floor. Getting up, he wet the cloth with a flagon of water and worked at cleaning the wound.

“You might want to get this checked out by a healer.” Samson murmured, patting softly around the irritated skin.

Cullen scoffed, eyes still closed and wincing at any pressure, “And what? Explain why I have a gaping chest wound full of cum?”

Samson laughed at that, motioning for Cullen to hold pressure to it while he grabbed bandages, “Well you need to do something, I’m no healer, and I don't need you dying from a tiny scratch.” He joked, helping Cullen sit up so he could wrap his chest.

“It would have been just a scratch if someone hadn't made it worse.” The blond said under his breath.

Samson finished bandaging and moved to stand in front of Cullen, “Maybe we should get in bar fights more often, eh?” He said and leaned in to kiss him softly. Cullen only smiled and pulled Samson down to the bed, making it clear he wanted proper sex this time.


End file.
